The Mind of A Young King
by AirPhoenix
Summary: within the mind of a young king and the battle he must face. Youngblades oneshot


In the mind of Louis XIV

I see how they all look at me. I am not yet a man but I must do what is right for my people.

I know the evil Mazarin has done to my people but I fear his knowledge. I know that I am king but I do not know what a king truly does.

Does he show compassion as my mother has said or strength by the words Mazarin?

Does a king give up his heart for his people by the kindness he shows for others? Do I use force upon those that would harm France? Do I choose marriage by love or duty? The world seems so unfair with the choices I must make.

I see others doing what they are told to do by my words but what if what I tell them is wrong. I desire to be a king in the way my father was. I see the loyalty of those who serve me. But I have no true friend with whom to share my fears with.

There are many times I place my head to my chamber door to listen to the words of the truth that people fear to speak to my face. I learn more from the shut doors then the lips that do not speak out of fear of pain.

I know the truth Mazarin hides from me the greed unshown before my eyes. I know what Jacques hides from me in fear within her life.

I know the loyalty of the one Mazarin fears most within this world. Though she may only be a woman her strengths go beyond the skills of her sword. My worst fear is that I am not the great king she sees me as within her eyes.

I feel the pain from her broken heart. We both lost our fathers from the injustice within this world.

I know the power I have to give her the freedom she desires. I know the moment I free her she will no longer have to hide. She will now longer be a musketeer by law but I fear she will become a pawn within Mazarin's evil scheme for France.

For me to keep her from harm she must be in the guise of a man to protect me. I have heard the musketeer Ramon de la Cruz say many times life is filled with irony.

I only hope that as they put their faith in me as their king I will earn their respect and their loyalty that I have seen within their eyes.

My head is filled with troubled thoughts as I am uncertain of if I will have the strength and courage to do what is right for France and for a woman who has risked much for me as well as France.

I pray that someday she may forgive me for not fighting the injustice as she has done and that she will forgive me for the secrets I keep from her.

She has lost more then she realizes she not only lost people she loved but also a title given to her by her sire, my father as well. What she lost what taken away from her by a tyrant that I must listen to out of fear. Fear for the life of my mother, Fear for the lives of my people and fear for my own soul.

The moment I become King in the eyes of the law I will be forced into a battle with a demon within the protection of the church. I know that it will be a battle not fought with a blade but with the mind. It is a battle that my musketeers will not be able to fight for me but I must fight it for them. To protect those who have served me with unquestionable loyalty within their hearts.

My only hope is that my sister is far from harm at that time and within the caring arms of the man who loves her beyond words spoken. The man who's father has shown loyalty to my father so long ago. He has already given his heart to her without regret and I can tell within her eyes she feels the same within her heart.

I may look naive to those around me and that may be true in most things. But I have learned much from the close doors. I have listened to the whispering voices that fill the night that speak the truth that most fear me to hear.

I listen to the loyalty of the night as it does not hide the truth from me. I know the battle that I must face within the coming months.

No one knows the truths I know and they will not know until the battle begins. I pray that I will be the king worthy of the devotion of my people.

It takes more then a crown to be a King it takes courage to fight for the soul of France. I will be the King my people need to protect them. Fear will not consume me it will be the fire in which to guide my strength.


End file.
